


Just Kiss Me Slowly

by gameofthorins



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to be looking for complication or love to find it. Often enough it just traipses into your life, upsetting the balance and making you want things you shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF and this is a pretty special pairing for me because I don't think anyone else has even considered these two together and I've just had this at the back of my head for ages so I finally took the time to write this. I was pretty nervous about it but I hope you guys enjoy it and fall in love with the thought of these two the same way I did. Commentary is always appreciated. :)

He'd never wanted to bring any turmoil into his life, never wanted to cause anyone pain, and yet there he was: a married man lying in bed with his arms wrapped around a man he'd met little more than two weeks ago.

He hadn't been looking for complication, it just came stumbling into his life in the form of a shy, sweet, alluring librarian who bumped into him one dull afternoon. Needless to say that afternoon soon became _very_  interesting.

Idris had been carrying a brown folder with the script he was going through when this tall, flustered, striking man tumbled into him. They landed on the ground. His script landed in the ditch. The man was disconcerted and apologetic and clearly upset about something, in fact he was more troubled about the script than Idris was. 

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I'm such a mess today! Was that really important? Please let me make it up to you, the fault is all mine-"

"It's fine, really. I-"

"Is there anything I could do to help? I should've watched where I was going. Fuck, I don't even know where I am right now. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, really, I'm fine, I-"

And Idris had to stop because the man looked so distraught. This clearly wasn't a good day for him, and Idris had a feeling that something awful had happened this morning. Something awful enough to make this man completely lose track of where he was going and just wander frantically through the streets like a lost child. 

Idris also couldn't help but notice just how handsome the man was. He was only an inch shorter than he was, had a square jaw with a 5'o clock shadow, short, dark brown hair that only emphasized how pale he was, and intense blue-grey eyes, which were red-rimmed and showed all the tell-tale signs of recent tears and some that were still unshed. 

A kind of pity took hold of him and instead of accepting the apology, collecting himself and walking away, like the pragmatic and considerably more dominant side of him would've preferred, he pulled the man to the side and tried to calm him down. The poor bloke seemed to be having trouble breathing and if anything he looked ready to fall down again. 

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No...as a matter of fact...I'm really, really not."

The man was no longer shaking but he looked so utterly despondent that Idris didn't think he would have it in him to just leave this man here, all torn up and fragile.

He made another surprising decision that afternoon. 

"Want to have some coffee with me?"

"What?-"

"Have coffee with me. Come on, it'll be good for you. I'm Idris, by the way." He offered the man a small and (hopefully) reassuring smile. 

"Um...are you sure? You seemed in a hurry, I don't want to be any more of a bother."

"Trust me, you're not a bother."

The man looked up at that, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Well...okay, sure. I'd like that." He smiled sheepishly, or was it shyly? Idris couldn't really figure out what it was about this man that seemed to draw him in. But hey, there was no harm in doing someone a kindness, he may have even made himself a new friend in the process. 

So without further ado he led the man to a small café he liked to frequent. It was a nice, comfortable little place and provided the kind of atmosphere he supposed this man needed. ‘This man’, it was only then that Idris realized he still didn’t know the guy’s name.

He found them a table in a corner and called the waitress over. He’d been there often enough that the staff already knew what he wanted every time since he always got the same thing.

“I’ll have my usual. What would you like?”

The man jerked a bit, as though shaking himself out of a reverie.

“Oh, I’ll just um…I’ll have a hot chocolate.”

Hot chocolate? Curiouser and curiouser.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

“I’m Richard. Richard Armitage. And you’re...Idris, there, got it.”

“Yeah, Idris Elba. So, Richard, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a librarian down at the public library but I give cello lessons every now and then.” Talking about his job seemed to brighten him up a bit so Idris forged ahead.

“That’s really interesting. You seem pretty nice for a librarian, we used to joke about the ones in our high school, call them the crocs ‘cause they’d snap at you for the slightest thing.”

A smile broke out on Richard’s face. Idris had to admit this guy was really easy on the eyes and whoa did his heart just do a little dance when he grinned? He’d have to think about that later.

Still smiling, Richard replied, “Librarians are fairly misunderstood creatures, yes. But what about you? What do you do?”

“I’m an actor but I’m also a music producer. I’ve always wanted to work in both the movie and music industries and right now I’m reading the script for a movie I’ve been offered a role in.” He decided not to mention that the script he’d needed to finish reading was now soaking wet and filthy because of their little encounter. Besides, he had a copy on his laptop so really it wasn’t that much of a tragedy.

“Wow that sounds really exciting. What’s the movie about?”

And from there the conversation turned to the film he was doing, the film’s he’d been in, what working on a movie was actually like, what it was like working with big name actors. It gradually dawned on Idris that Richard was really good at turning the topic of conversation from himself to other things and after almost half an hour he’d hardly revealed anything about himself that might give some clue as to why he had been behaving so erratically in the street. Time to turn the tables.

“So, do you wanna talk about what happened out there on the street? You don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want to, it’s just…you seemed so distressed. Are you alright?”

Richard chewed his lip and mulled over everything before answering.

“No, I’m not alright. I actually haven’t been alright for a few weeks now, ever since my boyfriend and I started having problems. We’ve only been together for some months but I just…I really thought this would go somewhere, you know? Or at least I’d hoped it would.

We’ve just been arguing more than usual and he would snap at me out of nowhere, he’d be rude for no reason, criticize me, and I’d bite back. Well I’d been at my sister’s for the past few days and when I went to his apartment this morning he was…he was in bed with a friend of mine.

 It was just a shock, and the moments after that are all a blur now but I know I screamed that it was over between us but I don’t think I felt the full impact of it all until I was on the street and suddenly I just got lost…I blanked, I couldn’t focus. The thing is that this isn’t the first time I’ve been cheated on. I guess I just couldn’t believe I’d let it happen to me again. You could say I was devastated.

I’ll be okay, though. I always am.”

The whole time he had been looking down and fiddling with his napkin and glancing up occasionally, but at the end he finally looked up and smiled sadly.

Idris could see all the pain in those blue-grey pools and wished he had a way to drain it out, fill them with happiness instead. He tried to think of something that might be eloquent and comforting that might be appropriate but he went with what he honestly thought instead.

“Look, from what I’ve seen you’re an incredible person with a good heart and I can see how much you cared about this guy. But he’s a complete idiot.”

Richard let out a half-hearted laugh. “And how do you know that?”

“He let you go, this isn’t a hard one to figure out. You just happen to go for assholes, that’s all. There’s nothing wrong with you that I can see.”

Richard looked skeptical. “You haven’t seen everything.”

“Well, maybe I’d like to.”

Whoa, where had that come from? Even Richard looked a little taken aback. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like a proposition, he was married for God’s sake. But now that he thought about it, he hadn’t actually mentioned that particular detail of his life in the course of their conversation.

Okay, time for damage control.

“I mean, maybe we could hang out again some time. Be friends. Why waste a good opportunity? We should have lunch tomorrow.”

And so they did. And then they had dinner the next day…and the day after…and the day after that. One time they even agreed to have breakfast by the river and they talked and walked in the 4am gloom then watched the sunrise. You know, doing ‘friend’ things.

A week in and Idris was starting to get worried. He had already told Richard he was married, and Richard hadn’t even made any of advances, he was quite content to remain friends. They’d spent hours talking about everything from their personal lives and hobbies to the state of the government and still they hadn’t run out of anything to say. And the one time they’d had dinner at Richard’s flat with a couple of Richard’s colleagues he’d played the cello for them so beautifully and when everyone else had left they’d spent the rest of the evening watching movies until they both fell asleep. It wasn’t any of this that had Idris worried, though.

It was the fact that he was starting to feel this tingling beneath his skin when Richard sat too close, he would catch himself staring too long at his mouth or too deeply into those mesmerizing eyes, finding himself craving Richard’s calls and texts, finding things like Richard’s bashfulness and self-consciousness so endearing. He knew what was happening, and perhaps if he were a smarter, stronger person, he would have put a stop to it immediately, cut himself off from Richard and flown straight back to Audrey. But he couldn’t. Couldn’t shake off this growing need and couldn’t bring himself to make more of an effort to fight it. He tried to convince himself that it was just fondness, but when the dreams started he became pretty sure it was more than that.

This was bad. This was _very_ bad.

First, he was married to Audrey, a successful, headstrong journalist who he loved dearly. Yes, they’d been on the rocks lately, and hadn’t quite patched things up before he flew to London, but he did still love her. Second, whatever he was feeling for Richard was strong and grew stronger every time they met up. Did he love him? Was this all-consuming need to be around him and make him forget that piece-of-shit boyfriend love? Maybe. And the thing is Richard was clearly feeling something too. And that’s what had Idris vexed. He was scared this would develop into something he didn’t want it to, even if a very secret, frustrated part of him wanted just that.

It had all come to a head the night before when they were coming back after watching a movie. They had decided to stop a few streets from Idris’s flat and take a walk by the park before calling it a night. Unfortunately, they hadn’t factored in the English weather. They weren’t even past the park when the rain came in fat, heavy drops that had them soaked to the bone in a minute.

“I’m singin’ in the rain, just singin’ in the rain!” Richard sang out in a lovely baritone and spinning as he went, the rain making him curiously care-free.

“Keep dawdling and you’ll get a bloody cold, come on!”

But Idris was enjoying this too. The cold rain was electrifying and so was Richard’s smile. It was like every doubt was washed away in this rain-induced madness. And Richard was breathtaking to him.

And then Richard was close, too close. But no, he thought, this isn’t too close.

This isn’t close enough.

And then he was staring into pale blue eyes that held a secret he needed to know.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Richard’s and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered more than how this man made him feel and how sweet his mouth tasted and how much more he needed from him.

Then they were running through the rain to get to the flat, and when they reached it there were no words, just the peeling away of layers and desperate kisses. They were in a timeless place without questions or consequences, only the need to **feel**.

They somehow reached the bedroom, divested themselves of all clothing, and collapsed onto the bed in a tangled, wet mess. Idris pressed hungry kisses to Richard’s neck, savoring the taste and feel of his skin and molding his body against his.

He wanted everything, all of Richard, and he claimed him with his tongue, teeth, hands, and finally with his cock, drawing out gorgeous moans from him and catching every breath.

“Idris…oh god, I can’t…please…I need to…”

“Come on, babe. Come on.”

And finally pulled over the edge, Richard came with a whimper that went right through Idris’s heart, and when that velvet heat tightened around him to the point of being unbearable, Idris followed him to oblivion.

Sated and exhausted, Idris drifted off with his sleepy, fucked-out librarian lying on his chest and breathing lightly.

Idris was the first to wake up.

He blinked rapidly and took in his surroundings all bathed in grey light. He checked the time. 9:45 AM.

He ran his fingers along the long arm that rested against his chest, then down Richard’s side, caressing him with fingers where not too long ago he’d done the same thing with his mouth. The light skin struck such a contrast against his own.

Richard shifted so they were pressed close together, his skin was so warm.

In the light of day, when all the rush of last night had faded, he saw clearly now what he’d just done and he felt the onset of an overwhelming wave of guilt.

How he could he let this happen? He was married! MARRIED! And Audrey didn’t deserve this. He still loved her, maybe in a different way from how he loved Richard, but it was love nonetheless and the least he could have been was loyal.

He tried to weigh his options: stay with Richard and leave Audrey, incurring her wrath and that of hundreds of people; or stay with Audrey and leave Richard.

The fact that the latter felt like the much more painful choice definitely said a lot.

Too late to undo any of this, he thought.

But in truth, he wouldn’t exchange last night for anything.  It would be so much easier if last night felt like a mistake to him but it didn’t. It was anything but a mistake. It was beautiful and perfect, the rawest he’d felt in a long time.

He thought of the softness of Richard’s thighs, the way his scent drove him mad with lust, the way his fingers dug into his back as Idris rocked into him, the sound of him gasping out his name with every thrust, how gorgeous he looked when he was flushed with arousal. He also thought of how understanding Richard was, and how he made him feel like he didn’t have anything to hide, that quiet nobility that belied his cheekiness. He could go on for days about all the things that made Richard wonderful. He felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time and it would be embarrassing if it didn’t feel so good.

Okay, Idris thought, time for honesty hour.

Do I love Richard? Yes.

But enough to want to be with him more than Audrey?

Just then Richard began to stir and slowly he crawled his way to wakefulness, stretching and snuffling, and it was the most adorable thing Idris had ever seen.

“Hey, you,” Richard said, his voice gravelly and full of affection.

“Hey.”

Richard reached out his hand and twined it with Idris’s. He pulled himself up and pressed a soft kiss to Idris’s cheek and lay back down, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He looked as smitten as Idris felt.

And the answer to the previous question? A great roaring, resounding, YES.

A friend of his once told him that if you find someone incredible and you don’t seize the chance to be with them, you go for the easy choice when you could have had it all, then you never deserved them.

Well, if he was choosing to stay with Richard then he would do everything in his power to show him how much he loved him, prove his worth. Because that’s how Richard made him feel: like he would be willing to do the impossible for him.

The time would come for him to fly back and tell Audrey face-to-face, but that would be later. Right now all Idris wanted to do was have lazy morning sex with Richard and hold him close.

Apparently Richard wanted that too because just then he rolled until he was on top of him and peppered his face kisses.

“This your way of saying good morning?”

“Mhm. I hope you don’t have any plans today because I am not letting you leave this bed.”

“Wouldn’t leave even if I did.”

And Idris captured Richard’s mouth with his and rolled them over until he had him pressed into the mattress. Richard already has his legs spread and pulled his knees up until they were almost touching his chest.

“Want you.” Already his breathing had quickened and his hand wandered down until it grasped Idris’s cock and stroked him into fullness.

Idris groaned as the heat pooled in his abdomen.

Richard was still loose from the night before but he still let out a drawn-out moan when Idris sunk into him completely.

It felt amazing to be sheathed in that tight heat, and knowing that it brought Richard just as much pleasure only made it sweeter. He began to move, first slowly then he began to pick up the pace, trying to find that sweet spot that made Richard arch into him and let out the most beautiful sounds.

“Idris…please…more…OH...AWHHH!”

And they both gave and gave until they were spent. They stayed pressed against each other until it became too uncomfortable and they cleaned up a bit before flopping back into bed and dozing off again.

Just before Idris slipped into unawareness he heard a soft voice say, “I love you.”

And feeling like his heart could break with uncontainable happiness he pulled Richard closer and whispered, “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
